Nobody plans to be half a world away
by VampiricEternity
Summary: A short sort of depressing KN song fic set to "Guernica" by Brand New


Dislclaimer: I own neither the characters, That honor belongs to Tamora Pierce, Nor do I own the lyrics to the song "Guernica", that would be Brand New.   
  
This one isn't as good as the last but hey they can't all be amazing. Sorry about in insane spacing near the end I kept trying to fix it and it kept getting worse. If anyone read "The Closest Thing." I will update when or if I find an appropriate song. I can't guarantee anything. I'm really working on Shang Fire at the moment This one was just a really quick 5 am thing so here it is.

Neal was walking through the infirmary trying not to smile at the thought of seeing Kel soon. He thought back to whent hey were younger and how they'd be fighting. She'd always won. He knew better to argue with her. So when she said she would come to him not the other way around he gave in.  
  
_**Ever since I was young your word is the word that always won.**_   
  
He finished bandaging the wound of a man who was injured in the battle when Alanna ran in. "Neal!" she gasped for air. "Numair just sent me a message. It's Kel she's been hurt."   
  
Neal stood up quickly. "What?" he asked going into an immediate panic.  
  
"She was hit twice with enemy arrows. Once right near her heart the other in her lungs." Alanna stared at her once squire.  
  
"Is she.." his voice left him as he choaked back the thought.  
  
"No. They don't know if they can help her." She replied.  
  
_**Worry and wake the ones you love.   
A phone call I'd rather not receive.**_   
  
"Go!" Alanna said. "I don't care what the King says I'll say it was my fault." Neal looked at her a moment almost hesitating. "Nealan GO!"  
  
Neal nodded his thanks and went to saddle his horse. Kel was only a couple hours ride away. He jumped onto his horse and set off into the night. He jumped off the still moving horse and took off into the infirmary of the fort Kel had been stationed at.   
  
"Where is she!" he cried out to the clerk. The man looked at him bewildered. "Kel!" The man nodded and led him to a small room in the back. "Kel!" Neal fell to his knees next to her ignoring anyone else in the room. He looked at her.   
  
She was blood splattered her eyes closed. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. He used his magic to probe her. She was still bleeding into her lungs. Tears slid silently down his face as he watched her lying there. Anyone who had been in the room had left him with her.  
  
**Please use my body while I sleep.   
My lungs are fresh and yours to keep,   
Kept clean and they will let you breathe.   
**  
He tried to use his magic to heal them. He worked at it until one of the healers pryed his hand from hers  
  
"Don't kill yourself boy." he whispered and set Neal up against a wall near Kel's bed. Neal stared at her dying form. He knew it she was dying on him. He crawled over when the man left and put his hand in her again. He tried to work on the severed arteries but couldn't do it. He was drained at the moment. Neal leaned against her bed and kissed her hand gently. She couldn't leave him. If only he'd been there a little earlier he could have helped her. He rested his head against the pillow and gazed at her.  
  
**Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry?   
I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind.   
Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these,   
so I sat alone and waited out the night.   
**  
Neal stayed with her all night. He was thinking about her. The little of his life he got to spend with her. She was barely twenty five. Yuki had fallen for another he'd been heartbroken. Kel had been there. He fell in love with her. Here she was leaving him. He tried many times to help her with no avail. Healers had come in and out and helped her little by little. No one had enough energy to heal her completely. She was slowly slipping away from him.  
  
He gripped her hand tightly. "Don't leave me Kel. Please. I can't lose you yet." he whispered. "Please. I love you."  
  
**The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed.   
So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around.   
I'm not writing my goodbyes.   
I submit no excuse.**   
  
Neal wept silently next to her bed. He was thinking about their past. She'd saved him so many times. Why couldn't he save her now! Why did he have to be drained. Neal prayed to every god he could. At this point he would do anything to save her. Anything. He brushed her matted hair from her face. He'd die to save her if need be. He could pull his magic from his life force but he wasn't even sure that would be enough.  
  
**If this is what I have to do I owe you every day I wake.   
If I could I would shrink myself and sink through your skin to your blood cells   
and remove whatever makes you hurt but I am too weak to be your cure.   
Is this the way a toy feels when its batteries run dry?   
I am the watch you always wear but you forget to wind.**   
  
Neal gripped her hand tightly. He needed to try. He tried to pour his magic and life into her. Someone gripped his shoulders and pulled him back breaking his connection to her. He tried to fight them but was too weak. He looked up into the all too familiar green eyes of his father.   
  
"I think I can help her." his father whispered. Neal nodded numbly at him.   
  
"Please help her." he whispered barely audible to anyone. His father nodded and went over to Kel's bed.  
  
Neal watched his father place his hands over Kel's wounds. He sat and watched this refusing to sleep until he knew she was ok. His father would save her. He had to. He wouldn't let kel die. She couldn't. She was far to stubborn to let that happen.   
  
**_Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these,   
so I sat alone and waited out the night.   
The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed.   
So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around.   
I'm not writing my goodbyes.   
I'm not letting you check out.   
_**  
Neal must have drifted off because the next thing he knew his father was shaking him awake. He sat up quickly jarring his sore limbs. He looked at his frazzled father questioningly.  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"She should be fine." Baird whispered sitting down in a chair on the other side of the room.  
  
Neal half crawled to Kel's side. She looked better. Less pale. He hugged her tightly. From now on he'd be there. He'd protect her. He couldn't lose her now or ever. He kept his arms around her for longer than he could remember. He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a quiet whisper.  
  
**_You will beat this starting now and you will always be around.   
I'm there to monitor your breathing   
I will watch you while you're sleeping  
I will keep you safe and sound._**   
  
"Neal?" He pulled back from her and saw her eyes open a faint smile on her face. "Thank you. Please tell your father that also." he smiled at her. Of course that'd be the first thing she'd think about. He hugged her tightly. "I love you." she whispered.  
  
**_Does anybody remember back when you were very young.   
Did you ever think that you would be this blessed?_**


End file.
